Vivan los niños
by xjapan
Summary: ¿Quien dice que los niños no tienen sus propios problemas? (Universo alterno Chibitalia)
1. Chapter 1

_Vivan los niños_

_Capítulo uno_

_El castigo del silencio primera parte_

_Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada aclarar que esto no se trata de ninguna adaptación a las telenovelas del mismo nombre ya que todo será desde mi perspectiva espero les guste_

Habian comenzado las clases, niños y jóvenes de todas las edades entraban a la academia desde niños en el club de la guardería hasta la secundaria se habían juntado para iniciar un nuevo día.

Nuestra historia comenzará en el salón de primer año de primaria dónde los pequeños harían un examen sin embargo ocurrirá algo que podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, pues un pequeño habia sacado un acordeón y su compañero de a lado lo noto y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de declararlo —maestra

—¿Que ocurre Cheng? — pregunto la maestra Anya

— Cristopher está copiando

Todos los niños se asombraron ante tal acusación en especial la pequeña Jade que no estaba de acuerdo con que su primo haya delatado a su compañero —chismoso bleh — dijo sacándole la lengua a lo que el otro niño no le tomo importancia.

—silencio niños, Cristopher ¿Eso es cierto?

—no ,no maestra

—¿Entonces que es esto? — Preguntó,en ése momento había tocado la campana dando inicio al recreo para todos incluyendo a los bebés de la guardería una vez que se fueron Los demás dijo esto — Cristopher por hoy te daré la oportunidad de terminar el examen pero te voy a bajar dos puntos por haber copiado

— s-si maestra

—Cheng espérame por favor tengo que hablar contigo

—si, maestra

Mientras afuera

Varios niños hablaban de lo ocurrido hacia un momento — y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las chismosas — dijo la pequeña Felicia

—no porque uno sea mal compañero quiere decir que todos los niños lo seamos— dijo el pequeño Matthew

—en cambio todas las mujeres si son unas traicioneras — dijo el pequeño Lovino

—¡Dejen de alegar ! — dijo la pequeña Lucía acompañada de su pequeña prima Evangelina el pequeño Kiku — poco después vieron a la pequeña asiática que con todo y hermanito se acercaba a ellos

—¡Tenemos que hacer una junta urgente!— en ese momento todos los pequeños del salón y claro los bebés incluidos por parte de sus hermanos mayores se juntaron en un pequeño círculo cosa que dio curiosidad al maestro Dante que se encargaba del club de la guardería

—¿Puedo saber que hacen pequeños? —pregunto con curiosidad

— estamos pensando que hacer con Cheng —dijo el pequeño Lovino

—¿Por qué?

—por chismoso — dijo el pequeño Nikolai

—por metiche— dijo la pequeña Lucía

— por mal compañero — dijo la pequeña Agatha

—asi que vamos a enjuciarlo — dijo el pequeño Marcelo

Esto preocupo al maestro Dante que decidió contarle a la maestra lo ocurrido

De vuelta al salón

—Cheng eres un excelente alumno

— gracias maestra

— pero eres un mal compañero

—¿Porque lo dice? Solo le dije la verdad

—no estuvo bien que evidenciaras a Cristopher de esa manera, sin mencionar que yo también cometí un error

—¿Usted?

— si, ya que como profesora debí darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

— pero, aveces necesitan ayuda

—lo que yo necesito es que mis alumnos estudien y sean amigos , promete que no volverás a hacer lo que hiciste

— está bien maestra

— puedes ir a recreo

Poco después de que el se fue Dante se acercó a Anya — ¿Que sucede?

—¿Que no sucedería sin que esos niños hicieran una revuelta?

—¿Por qué lo dices ?

— van a hacerle un juicio a Cheng

Más tarde

El maestro Dante dijo que quería verme— dijo Jade aún con su hermanito de la mano

—si Jade supe que van a hacerle un juicio a su compañero

—*suspiro* es un asunto largo y complicado maestra, nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con lo que le hizo a Cristopher y consideramos que es un mal compañero así que vamos a hacer un juicio para castigarlo

— Jade ,por favor no sean muy severos con su compañero

—no puedo prometer nada porque el castigo será el que decidamos todos

—entonces te pido por favor que me comuniques lo que hayan deliberado

—si maestra debo llevar a Shun a la guardería volveré después

—ayos ( adiós) — se despidió el bebé

Ya después en casa de Jade

—¡Silencio, silencio compañeros!— dijo Jade

—el juicio contra el chino dienton va a empezar — dijo el pequeño Alfred

—pero primero oiganme a mi— dijo Lucía.

— habla pues, — dijo Jade

— se supone que estamos aquí para juzgar al culposo ese

—¡Síiii!— dijeron todos incluyendo los bebés quienes apoyaban sin entender del todo

—entonces yo me pregunto¿Que hace aquí otro chismoso repugnante, ese pariente de Judas llamado Lovino!

—¡No le digas así a mi hermano! — grito Felicia

— si es cierto Lovino es un chismoso — dijo el pequeño Ludwing

—¡Silencio con la violencia no se resuelve nada hablando se entiende la gente!— grito Jade

— ¿Yo cuando he estado de chismoso bastardos? Tu eres una mentirosa

—Lu Chan no es ninguna mentirosa

—¡ QUE SE CALLEN!

—momentito yo quiero hablar — dijo la pequeña Guisselle

— habla pues— dijo Jade

— yo soy amiga de Cheng y no quiero que lo castiguen

—miren con lo que sale esta sonsa

—¿Estás loca Guisselle?— Preguntó asombrada la pequeña Michelle

—¿Entonces a qué veniste Daze ? Mejor te hubieras quedado en tu casa, estamos aquí para castigar al sizañoso ese no para perdonarlo — dijo la pequeña Soo Jin

—¡Síii! — volvieron a decir todos

— yo digo que el mejor castigo es colgarlo de cabeza de un hormiguero—dijo la pequeña Mei

—¡Eso no eso no!— reclamó Guisselle

— oigan será lo que sea pero es mi primo y es compañero no asesino — dijo Jade

—yo digo que el mejor castigo es dejarlo sin comer — dijo el pequeño Alfred

—ese sería un castigo para el gordis — dijo Lucía

—yo digo que el mejor castigo es que nadie le hable— dijo Kiku

—Kiku tiene razón —dijo Nikolai

—si Cheng nos habla nos volteamos hacia otro lado y hacemos como que ni lo vemos ni lo oímos —dijo Jin

—pues si me habla yo si le contesto

—entonces yo te doy una patada que vas a salir volando hasta la casa de junto — dijo Lucía

—hemos deliberado , le aplicaremos a Cheng el castigo del silencio — dijo Jade — los que respondan afirmativo que levanten la mano —en ese momento el pequeño Shun jalo el vestido de su hermana para llamar su atención —¿Que pasa hermanito?

—¿Que es afimativo? (¿Que es afirmativo? ) —precunto a lo que ella se rió aunque sabía que a él le sería difícil explicarle que por un tiempo no podría jugar con su primo

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Vivan los niños_

_Capitulo dos_

_El castigo del silencio segunda parte_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Ya en la noche Jade se dedicó a llamar a todos sus compañeros para que no olvidarán lo que habían acordado

—mañana le toca a Cheng hacer su exposición así que queda prohibido aplaudirle o hacerle preguntas

_—pero va a sentir muy feo cuando nadie le hable_

—solo le hablaremos si se disculpa cosa que no hará el es muy malo bueno te dejo por qué tengo que marcarles a los demás

Al día siguiente

Cómo siempre los pequeños llegaban a la escuela aunque bebé Shun no iba con el mismo ánimo de siempre cosa que su maestro noto —¿Que pasa afligido palomo?

— es que yo quelo juegar con mi primo pero mi hermana no me deja

—ya te dije que hasta que se disculpe ahora lo dejo porque debo notificar a la maestra lo que paso

Más tarde

—asi que ese fue el castigo que elegimos

—¿No te parece que fueron muy severos?

—supomgo pero usted no lo conoce

Mientras

—asi que decidimos que eres el peor compañero y decidimos que te íbamos a poner el castigo,el castigo ...del odio—dijo Felicia

—para lo que me importa—dicho esto molesto se fue al salón ahí encontró a Jade y la maestra —¡Maestra me acaba de decir Felicia que mis compañeros decidieron ponerme el castigo del odio!

—del odio no, del silencio

—precisamente de eso hablaba con Jade , todos están molestos por tus desplantes pero si me prometes portarte mejor yo abogare por ti para que te levanten el castigo

—no se preocupe maestra,yo vine a la escuela a estudiar no a perder el tiempo con malos amigos,no necesito que nadie me hable

—Cheng

—¡Y tu mosca muerta ve a decirles a los demás que si no me hablan viviré más contento !

—¿Ya vio maestra? ¿Puedo retirarme ?

—si Jade —una vez que se fue la maestra le dio una triste mirada

—como si me hiciera falta hablar con esa bola de tontos

— Cheng eres muy pequeño todavía y no sabes cómo te lastimara esto que te acabas de buscar

—¡¿Que?!

—algo que destruye el alma que desangra el corazón se llama soledad

—si mis papás me abandonaran o usted no me quisiera si sabria lo que es la soledad pero el hecho de que esos tontos no me hablen no me importa, ellos me tienen envidia

—Cheng me das mucha lastima

—¿Yo , el mejor de la clase?

—tal vez por eso mismo

Tiempo después comenzó la clase y por supuesto el castigo comenzaba a hacer efecto, primero empezó durante la exposición

—y por eso es muy importante lavarse los dientes después de comer

—te felicito Cheng tu exposición fue muy completa,¿Alguna duda sobre lo que dijo su compañero?—pregunto con la esperanza de que se calmaran por un momento sin embargo eso no sucedió aunque Guiselle quiso levantar la mano Lucía le dio un golpe con su regla —¿Nadie tiene preguntas?*suspiro* bueno Cheng puedes volver a tu lugar—tiempo después solo la campana —pueden salir al recreo

—¿Trajeron los carritos ? — pregunto Alfred—jiji seguro se le revolvio el estómago a ese pesado cuando vio que nadie le pregunto nada

—pero el dice que no le importa—añadio Cristopher

—ustedes tranquilos pronto le empezará a molestar

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	3. Chapter 3

_Vivan los niños_

_Capitulo 3 _

_La soledad es muy fea_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Los días pasaron y al parecer ninguno de los niños había dado un brazo a torcer ni el para disculparse ni los niños para levantarle el castigo, así que el maestro Dante quiso hacer algo al respecto

—¿Cómo va todo, solitario palomo? —pregunto

— bien—dijo escribiendo— porque cuando no lo molestan a uno puede estudiar en paz

— pero, no todo es el estudio ¿Y la diversión?

— puedo divertirme yo solo

—¿Y la plática con los amigos?

—yo no necesito de esas cosas

—*suspiro*: espero reconsideres tu actitud— se fue dejándolo solo

—¡ No me importa que no me hablen , no me importa!

Más tarde

—¿Cómo te fue Dante, lograste algo?—pregunto la maestra

— mientras el no se deshaga de su orgullo no va a ser fácil que de su brazo a torcer

Las cosas iban de mal a peor,los niños poco a poco terminaron por darse por vencidos sin embargo no le levantaron el castigo del silencio fue finalmente hasta que el ya no pudo soportar la indiferencia de sus compañeros

Más tarde

Cheng y su mamá llegaron a casa —hijo ¿Que sucede? — pregunto su padre

—todo el camino vino callado

—papa, quiero que me cambies de escuela

El padre se le quedó viendo con preocupación, para que su hijo pidiera algo así debió haber sido algo muy serio—¿A mitad de año? ¿Porque me pides eso?

— mis compañeros decidieron ponerme el castigo del silencio al principio pensé que no me importaba pero nadie me habla ni siquiera mis primos ya no puedo soportar tanto desprecio¡Sacame sacame sacame! — dijo ya desesperado

—hijo no puedo sacarte a mitad del año, algo debio haber pasado

—decidieron dejar de hablarme solo porque acuse a Cristopher de haber copiado

Al día siguiente la maestra recibió una lamentable noticia

—niños, hay algo que debo decirles su compañero Cheng está enfermo ¿Saben de qué? De soledad

—ohhh

—¿Ahora entienden porque la soledad es muy fea?

—¿Maestra usted cree que se nos pasó la mano?

—si, Jade así que se me ocurrió algo cada uno de ustedes tomara un papelito y quién tenga una marca será quién hable con Cheng

—ojala y no me toque a mi porque seguro la mamá de Cheng me pone una inyección— dijo Lucy

—a mi no me tocó— dijo Kiku

—a mi tampoco— dijo la pequeña monegasca con decepción

—ay no — la pequeña italiana se palmeó la frente ahora ella tenía que hablar con Cheng en representación de sus compañeros, y claro no sabía que decirle

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_Vivan los niños_

_Capitulo cuatro_

_Felicia la embajadora de la amistad_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

—veee ¿Que voy a decirle?

—puedes decirle que ya le levantamos el castigo y que queremos que vuelva a la escuela

—¿Veee y si me rechaza?

—ya veremos cómo le hacemos, pero tenemos que resolver este lío

—veee de acuerdo

La pequeña italiana había ido a comprar dulces tenía que hacer una estrategia por si el se portaba renuente

—vee espero que le gusten, ya se le diré que tengo problemas en matemáticas y así me ayudará —dijo la pequeña italiana esperaba que ese pretexto fuera creíble, la niña se presentó en casa del asiático tocando la puerta.

—hijo, alguien viene a visitarte

—¿Quien?

—Felicia Vargas— dijo el papá de él

—ah —en ese momento vio entrar a la pequeña italiana

—vee ciao que bonita habitación tienes,si tuviera una habitación cómo está sería algo divertido y no podrá dormir vee

—ya veo ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? —dijo el pequeño asiático con desconfianza

—vee la maestra Anya nos dejó unos problemas muy difícies y vee creo que necesito ayuda y ya sabes cómo es mi fratello

—¿Porque no fuiste a ver a algunas de las chicas ?

—porque ninguna le entiende a los problemas y bueno quizás tú puedes ayudarme ¿Lo harás vee?

— de acuerdo están muy fáciles te ayudaré y estaran en unos minutos

—veee gratze ,eres un buen compañero Cheng

—¿Felicia ya no me quieren?

—veee todos te extrañamos mucho en la escuela y la maestra Anya ya nos explico lo sucedido contigo veee ya sé que haremos, Cheng vendré por ti mañana para que nos vayamos juntos a la escuela y si alguien se mete contigo yo te defiendo veee

—¿En serio todos quieren ser mis amigos otra vez?

—si lo prometo

—gracias

Y así lo hizo al día siguiente Felicia fue por el a la escuela, y finalmente llegaron a la escuela y las cosas fueron mucho mejor de lo que esperaban pues los niños lo recibieron muy bien. Incluso su prima Jade

— bienvenido Cheng

—gracias Jade

—bienvenido Cheng te extrañamos mucho

—gracias Guiselle

Las cosas fueron mucho mejor para ellos, y por supuesto que la maestra noto que el pequeño volvía a integrarse como antes sin embargo hubo un problemita con el hecho de que Felicia llegará con el

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

_Vivan los niños _

_Capítulo 5_

_Malos entendidos _

_Hola, ¿como están? Espero que bien , bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

En el grupo de primer año poco s poco las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad, Cheng se reintegró con el grupo poco a poco sin embargo iba haciéndose más cercano a Feli y eso a algunos no les gustaba y aprovecharían algunas circunstancias para molestar y hacerlo ver como el mismo mal compañero de siempre pues sabían como hacerlo enfadar.

—en el bosque en 1987 sembraron arboles, en 1999 sembraron ahuehuetes, en 2003 cedros y en 2006 pinos ¿que edad tiene cada árbol?

—lo malo de estos problemas de árboles es que no puedo irne por las ramas — dijo Alfred a lo que muchos niños se rieron.

—¿ya empezamos con las risas? — pregunta la maestra

—yo no me reí de la payasada que dijo Alfred —dijo el asiático un poco molesto

—yo juzgare eso Cheng vuelvan a trabajar

Alfred lo fulmino con la mirada mientras los demás hablaban — Cheng tenia razón en quejarse Alfred no lo dejaba trabajar — dijo Guisselle

—¿te vas a poner de parte de ese chismoso — preguntó Jin

— sera chismoso pero yo lo quiero mucho

—aya tu

—Cheng te habla Guisselle — el asiático volteo y ella le mandato un saludo que por cortesía respondio aunque le molestaba que lo interrumpieran cosa que Cristopher aprovechó pues no le perdonaba del todo que lo delatara y menos que fuera tan cercano a Feli

—¿que les pasa uno con chistes boboss y al otra saludando ?

—Cheng ¿porque eres tan mal compañero?

—malos compañeros son los que no dejan trabajar como tu por ejemplo

—chale si fueran personas seria más fácil *suspiro* ¿yo pa que quiero saber la edad de los arboles? — se preguntaba Lucy cuando sonó la campana — ¡ la campana que salvada!

Más tarde

—veee ese problema de los árboles estuvo un poco complicado

—si un poco —dijo Jade

—para mi estuvo de lo mas sencillo y el que lo tenga mal es un verdadero burro

—¡oyeme chismoso!

—¿me hablas a mi?

—¡me urge hablar contigo!

— aquí hay damas, y yo no me junto con la pelusa

—no te juntaras con la chusma pero conmigo si vas a juntarte

—esa costumbre que tienen los occidentales de tocarlo a uno

—¿eso es un insulto?

—¡a mi no me vuelves a tocar Jones!

En ese momento llegaron mas niños —¿porque te quejaste con la maestra? — dijo Nikolai

—¡Alfred tiene razón !— dijo Cristopher

—¡toda la razón del mundo!— dijo Jin

—la opinión de una enana sale sobrando— ya lo estaban comenzando a molestar

—y la opinión de un grandote también, te voy a decir una cosa para que te la tragues bien tragada y ka digieras bien digerida hace poco te aplicamos el castigo del silencio por mal compañero

—¡para lo que me importó!

—¿no te importo ? Si hasta te dio fiebre y querías cambiarte de escuela — replico Agatha

—meetiche no te metas en conversaciones privadas de hombres

Agatha no es una metiche es nuestra compañera —dijo Marcelo

—y tu no así que cortalas para siempre

—no me importa

—¡odioso antipático!

—ya veras

Ambos niños empezaron a pelear sin que pudieran hacer nada para detenerlos

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado_


	6. Chapter 6

_Vivan los niños _

_Capitulo 6_

_Malos entendidos segunda parte_

_Hola , ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste_

los niños peleaban sin importarles lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras otros niños los animaban

—¡vee ya suetalo Alfredo!

—pero si el es el que esta golpeando a Alfred— dijo Mattew defendiendo a su hermano

Mientras

Ajena a lo que ocurría Lucy planeaba su próxima travesura — se me acaba de ocurrir algo bien chido pero necesito que tu y los bebés me ayuden

—claro cuentame que

—sera algo que ponga de cabeza a cualquiera

—¡Lu chan Jade san , Alfred san y Cheng kun se están peleando!

—no puede ser

—vamos

Los niños seguía enfrascados en su pelea hasta que intentaron detenerlos —¡¿que están viendo detenganlos!

—niños ¿que pasa con ustedes? Esto lo esperaría de palomos mas grandes pero no palomos pequeños como ustedes

—¡suelteme!

—¡usted no se meta!

—¿como es posible que ustedes se metan en estos fusilatos dignos de Lucia Fernández?

—oh no ofenda profe Dante

—ya ya tranquilidad y buena educación agradezcan que no diré nada pero la próxima vez que vuelvan a pelear le contare a la maestra Anya con pelos y señales

" me las pagara " pensó Alfred

Más tarde comenzó su malvado plan bueno malvado para un niño de primaria y su víctima sería la pequeña italiana

_"Felicia,me declaró completamente rendido ante tus encantos femeninos, si no tienes inconveniente quisiera que iniciáramos un romance te saluda con la pasión del corazón este esclavo que te adora _

_Cheng Wang_

La pequeña se emocionó tanto que se levantó de su lugar y abrazo al asiático que se le quedo viendo con cara de what — vee yo también te adoro

—Felicia ve a tu lugar

—si maestra

— Cheng ¿podrias ir por unos gises?

—si maestra

—vayan copiando este poema de Jaime Sabines que después analizaremos —dijo la maestra aunque una vez que se distrajo la italiana se levantó

—veee muchachas muchachas Cheng se me declaró

—¿que? — Guisele no creía lo que escuchaba

—me mando esta cartita fue tan romántico

—¿Cheng se te declaró a ti? No sueñes

—dejame leer—dijo Jade leyendo la carta — Felicia, me declaró completamente rendido ante tus encantos femeninos si no tienes mucho inconveniente quisiera que iniciáramos un romance te saluda con la pasión del corazón este esclavo que te adora Cheng Wang

—estas tonta si crees que Cheng te escribió esta carta

—pues si pensaste que porque soy chiquta no iba a tener novio te equivocaste porque ahora tengo al novio más guapo del salón así que sufre la envidia

"Esta mas guapo mi hermanito de dos años" pensó Jade

—esa italiana esta gruesa va a armar un buen mitote ya veras — dijo Alfred a Cristopher

—¿se puede saber que leen con tanto entusiasmo? — pregunto la maestra

—Felicia dice que Cheng le escribió una carta de amor

—si maestra veala, leala y conmuevase— dijo felizmente mientras los otros niños conversaban por supuesto la maestra reconoció la letra

— Felicia ¿esta carta te la dio Cheng?

—no maestra, fue tan romántico y delicado que me la dejó en mi pupitre—dijo ilusionada

—Felicia yo conozco la letra de Cheng y temo que esta carta no te la mando el —justo en ese momento los demás niños se empezaron a reír — niños esto no es cosa de rosa

—aqui están los gises maestra

— Cheng Felicia recibió esta carta firmada por ti

—¿por mi?

—vee Cheng, se estan riendo de mi vee por favor diles que no miento dicelos — la italiana estaba a punto de llorar

—¿Cheng tu escribiste esta carta?

—*suspiro* si maestra yo la escribí

Hasta aquí lo dejo esperó les haya gustado


End file.
